


Gaeleck Fluff for Chelsey

by iWriteSINSforChelsey



Series: SINS: Pity the Angels [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, For Chelsey, I have a foul mouth, I'm bad at tags, Oral Sex, Other, Pity the Angels (PTA) Universe, Poetry, Read at your own risk y'all, Rory is a little shit, Vaginal Sex, angel - Freeform, butt keep reading I guess, dragon in human form, might fix that later, not necessarily in that order, porn/plot ratio 3:1, practicing they/them pronouns, shameless porn, when your brain babies come out to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWriteSINSforChelsey/pseuds/iWriteSINSforChelsey
Summary: After a long evening with his brother, a reasonably intoxicated Alecksander goes barhopping and finds an angel on a mission...
Relationships: Gabriel/Aleck, Gaeleck
Series: SINS: Pity the Angels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Gaeleck Fluff for Chelsey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I wrote all this for Chelsey.  
> If you are not Chelsey and you love it: Great!  
> If you are not Chelsey and you hate it: Fuck you. I wrote it for Chelsey anyway.  
> If your name is Chelsey and you are unsure if I'm talking about you: No, I'm not. Butt I will add to the counter if you comment and let me know.  
> If you are confused by the mention of random OCs: Those are for Chelsey's entertainment. She understands, and that's all that matters.
> 
> Y'all. 
> 
> Idk what to tell you. This is for Chelsey, butt keep reading and, if you're odd like us: Enjoy, maybe? 
> 
> This is an extremely rugged rough draft. There will be typos and grammatical mistakes. Butt I feel like the point comes across, and it's just porn for Chelsey and she loves me, typos and all.
> 
> Also, I am not a Complete Asshole. I will answer all appropriate questions, should anyone have any, to the best of my ability.
> 
> Stuff that might matter butt it shouldn't:
> 
> Gabriel (they/them) is a literal angel who might be related to the sun. They are intersex. They have both and they work just fine, thank you very much! Don't think too much about it, it's porn, y'all.
> 
> Alecksander (he/him) is a dragon who can take the shape of a human. This is okay. He has a Scottish-type accent from the dragon language he speaks, and I am so very bad at writing it(and sometimes I just don't bother). Chelsey doesn't care, she told me so; Again, don't think too much about it. 
> 
> I have this typing tick that will not allow me to not make ridickulous typos for reasons that might only be funny to me, butt this is okay too.
> 
> This is for Chelsey. And for fun.

An angel walks into a bar and sits across from a dragon.... That wasn't the beginning to a joke, that was real life and Alecksander was living it. They walked into the dim pool hall, gliding past the poker tables to the opposite end of the bar from where he was currently seated, but he didn't see this angel in full until they spoke. It was just a few words uttered to the bartender to order their drink, but the sound warmed the dragon's blood. He was compelled by mostly instinct, and perhaps also muscle memory, to seek out the source of the perfect sound, the owner of that throaty purring voice, and Alecksander was absolutely floored by their androgynous beauty. Superior design apparent in every delicate movement, in their posture and the fox-like expression on their perfectly sculpted face.

_'Was this the face that launched a thousand ships?'_

Damn Rory and his poetry nonsense. Aleck would have to start charging (or fighting) when his brother recited from now on.

He was in love, and he must have said so out loud because the bartender only chuckled knowingly and shook her head as she topped off his whiskey, her dual colored hair shined oddly with the motion in the dimly lit room. The alcohol burned and he tapped the glass to the counter for another, then another. He let the last one sit, holding the cool glass between his fingers and shifting it lightly while he burned actual holes in the angel across the bar. 

They wore a tan suit with a peridot green shirt and a pink and grey striped tie, which wasn't typically to Alexander's taste; however, on this angel, this divine gift to the planet that he was grateful just for the chance to see; paired with their long orange hair, ivory flesh features and graceful profile, the dragon found that the suit was rather flattering. Further inspection revealed that the slacks hugged their ass in such a way as to give him enough to imagine what was beneath the fabric, (or rather, what wasn't), and he had a rather vivid imagination. He liked what he saw, and what he didn't see. No tits to speak of, but he was more of an ass man, and they definitely weren't lacking in that area. This absolute deity had an ass that was damn near perfect, made to be treasured, admired. And the dragon did admire it, openly and obviously, so much that the object of his fiery glare (or predatory, if the bartender were to tell it) was beginning to take notice.

He was going to tear into that ass like Thanksgiving dinner. The heterochromatic bartender cleared her throat. He must have said that out loud as well. She gave a small, amused nod in the direction of the angel before walking away silently.

The redhead had left their seat in one swift and flawless movement, coat fluttering in the crook of their arm as they turned, and Aleck thought it looked like a sort of dance, the perfect mating display. The bartender came back to refill his glass and mix up another martini for the angel who was just a few steps away and closing in.

"You're rather shameless, aren't you?" When they had first spoken, it was only to order their drink, and Alecksander was sure he'd never heard anything so pitch perfect in his unusually long life, and it was even better up close. The strawberry blonde had the type of voice that was melodic, a song that began with the day and ended when they finally slept. He nodded mutely as the angel draped their coat over the back of the barstool next to him, sitting down they continued, "Mysterious silence? Hm?" Oops, he'd forgotten to respond. They eyed him with faux criticism before adding, "Really, how much have you had to drink? You smell like a distillery, among other things." But there wasn't any complaint or disgust in their voice, it almost sounded playful. After all, once the dragon decided on his prey, they could never resist his wily and irreverent charm, his angel was never going to be any different.

"Yah ahm real mysterious." Aleck teased, adding, "Keep ahl sorts o strange comp'ny. All manner o beasts." He noticed how the angel tensed a bit, smelling a faint sweet, pheromone laced scent that wafted over to him, and grinned. "So… Wha beast lured you out into the dark, ha?"

"You oaf, you're pretty strange yourself." The angel countered, "If you must know, I'm celebrating my last night of freedom. I'm looking for a companion." It was Aleck's turn to tense as they explained, "I'm getting married tomorrow. We've agreed to give each other a freebie. Anyone they want for one night."

"Thas very undastandin o ya both. Lucky man." Aleck tried to keep himself under control. You see, he knew exactly where tonight was going, the angel was practically purring for him already, butt he restrained the urge to rush. An intended angel with a day pass on earth, and Aleck planned to take full advantage.

"You assume, however correctly, that I'm marrying a man, lucky you. Anyway, you're very rude to demand answers from me without even introducing yourself or learning my name. A person might think you were only interested in their body. They might even get the wrong idea." _Or the right one._ Even as they scolded him, Alexander could sense the flirtation for what it was. "I'm Gayle, if you were ever interested."

"Alan." He quickly offered, and the lie came easily off his serpentine tongue; a lie he'd told many times, though the name was always different. "Yah ahm interested. Yeh fiancee must be pretty confident, hah?" He had to be. This absolute divine being could have entire continents, no, planets, bending to their will. Their fiance must be a villain, planning world domination.

"He's no villain!" Gayle laughed cutely and the dragon realized he needed to be more aware of the things coming out of his mouth. He took another drink and the angel did the same, savoring the alcohol before they spoke again, "He is an animal, though. Literally and figuratively. Loud. Opinionated. Handsome. Drunk. Don't even get me started on the sex."

"Oh, angel." The dragon crooned. "Surely ya know thas exactly what ahd hoped teh get yeh started on."

*timeskipnowtheyreinacabtimeskip*

The first cab kicked them out after two blocks, and the second refused service once he recognized the couple. Something about learning their lesson the last time. But Aleck didn't care, he'd just called a service he trusted and was waiting for them now. He wanted more time to kiss this absolute beauty in front of the whole world, to map the inside of their skull with his tongue, so the wait was worth it. Said beauty was currently performing an act upon his mouth that Aleck very much wanted to have performed in other, much lower places. He moaned and it was like molten lava, sending chills he could feel across the angel's skin that contradicted the heat of the man trying to devour them. When the right "cab" finally stopped, he wasted no time getting the disheveled redhead onto the bench seat. 

"A limousine. How fancy." The angel feigned boredom while Aleck handed a tip through to the driver who had an adorable kitten sleeping in his passenger seat. Cute. He closed the divider and turned to the redhead and pounced. 

Alecksander consumed his angel, tasting everything he could reach while they wiggled their way on top of him. 

“ _'Here will I dwell, for heaven is in these lips..'_ ” Shit, he’d definitely said that aloud. Rory was never going to let him live this down once he finds out, but Gayle didn’t seem to mind at all, if they'd even heard it. In fact, they seemed to have plans of their own. Slowly, they sank to their knees in front of him, letting their experienced fingers loosen the leather he was so fond of wearing, enough to free the sinful flesh from it's confines. Alecksander removed his top and leaned back on the leather seat and spread out his arms in a rather hedonistic pose. He heard a soft gasp once his cock sprang out of his pants that did dangerous things to his massive ego. The dragon oozed sex, and he knew it. Somehow, this wasn't off-putting to the redhead.

"So eager for me, Alan. Think you can hold out?" Their fingers circled around his dick, stroking in long and slow drags, feeling every ridge, bump and piercing. Every motion was intentional, intimate and the look on the angel's face was almost reverent.

"Open ya mouth again an ahl stuff mah cock enett." He managed to get out between strangling strokes. 

There was a dangerous glint in those peridot eyes that Aleck would have recognized if a particularly vicious thumb pressing into the slit at his tip didn't have him throwing his head back in pleasurable agony. 

Then the hands just stopped. No. Not stopped. They had disappeared altogether. He looked up to complain and was stunned speechless. His angel was naked save for the button-up that hung open on their slender frame. When did that happen? And they were the most beautiful thing. " _'Sweet Helen, make me immortal with a kiss.'_ "

The angel giggled and soft bells tingled in their throat. "Open _your_ mouth again and I'll stuff _my_ cock in it."

A challenge.

Alecksander was lightning fast as he reached out to grab the body in front of him and tug them forward to straddle his lap. His slightly slouched posture and the angel's long, perfect legs had their cock right where he wanted it. And he opened his mouth in challenge of Gayle's earlier promise before going forward and devouring what was presented to him. 

The dragon had an obscenely long tongue that helped him along with his lips to suck the very soul from his beautiful angel through their cock. The noises they made were so filthy coming from a body that screamed purity. Butt Aleck knew better. Knew this seemingly delicate body could take more of a beating than was first apparent. These scars that littered the ivory flesh, while pale and almost unnoticeable, were a testament to their resilience. His clawed fingers dug angry welts into the pale globes of Gayle's ass, earning him a yelp followed by the filthiest fucking sound he'd ever heard. 

"Oh, my…" The angel moaned. He'd switched to a more targeted attack, letting his tongue massage down Gayle's length while he sucked hard on the tip before plunging back down and repeating the motion. Aleck could feel long strands of hair tickling his neck and shoulders as the head and body they belonged to bowed down in pleasure. "Aleck, if you don't stop soon, I'll…!"

The dragon pulled away upon hearing his name, fake admonishment on his face. "Ah aahh no breaking character, love. You know what that means." The devilish leer would have sent anyone else packing, but not this perfect angel. They knew exactly what was coming and positioned themselves on their hands and knees in front of him as if anticipating punishment. 

Just then the car lurched and Gayle cried out in shock as they surged forward. Impact was imminent, or it would have been had Aleck not reacted as soon as he felt the car begin to stop. He lunged forward, one arm curling around their hip to hold them up and keep their face from getting burned on the carpet, the other shot out forward to keep them both from planting their noses in the divider. "Ye ahright?" He whispered into their ear. The sound was gentle and without a hint of his earlier roughness. A pale hand came up to cup his cheek.

"Yeah. Thanks. Are we here then?" Aleck could only nod his head, not caring enough about this second, slight break in character in his eagerness to get this angel up to the penthouse and into his bed.

*lotsofmakingoutinanelevatorandnowtheyareinabed*

The biggest benefit of living in the penthouse was the personal elevator access. A locked door in the lobby opened up to a private lift that went straight(gay) to the suite where Gabriel was currently getting their guts rearranged up against the wall. They'd barely made it out of the elevator. They'd barely made it _into_ the elevator; or the lobby, for that matter. If it hadn't been for Ira's break check, they probably wouldnt have ever made it out of the limo. 

Now was not the time to be thinking about that, not when the man they loved was expertly bringing them to the cusp of an orgasm that promised to fry their brain and melt the flesh from their very bones. Gods, was their dragon hot!

Gabriel held fast to Alecksander's biceps; the dragon was always quite proud of his solid build and Gabriel so loved the effortless way he could lift them. Loved the way his cock absolutely impaled them as they bounced up and down in Alecksander's lap; the way they knew the dragon wouldn't drop them. They were his precious angel, after all. 

A particularly violent upward thrust had Gabriel seeing stars. Their cock throbbed from the abuse to their prostate, butt the angel didn't want to come just yet. "Ah- Ale.. Alecksander! W-we sh-should stop, and-"

The dragon halted, what might have been concern in his expression, "An' what love? Need a break?" That devilish grin would make anyone roll their eyes in exhaustion and Gabriel was no exception.

"No, you oaf," their tone was playful, "I just think we shouldn't rush things tonight. Take it slow? It's our last night of freedom, you know?"

It was Alecksander's turn to roll his eyes and he slipped out of Gabriel with a hiss and gently held the angel steady as their feet touch the floor. "As you wish." His lips caught the delicate curve of their ear with each syllable as he whispered(growled) roughly. "Butt let's shower first."

"You read my mind."

*TinytimeskipcauseofcourseGabesuckedhimoffintheshowerbuttAleckhasplanssoweneedtomoveontothenextbitokaynowtheyareinthebed*

Aleck always made sure to put Gabriel on their knees when he did this, and the angel wasn't sure how they felt about it. 

On the one hand, it gave their dragon the perfect angle with which to finger their cunt while his excessive tongue plundered their abused asshole. Gabriel was sure the faces they made into the sheets while this action was being performed were lewd and embarrassing. 

On the other hand, Alecksander never minded when they were lewd and embarrassing, in fact, he encouraged it; and Gabriel so desired to see the dragon's eyes and forehead scrunched is concentration as he so perfectly fingered their cunt while plundering their asshole with his excessive tongue. 

Gabriel tried to convey this dilemma but all that came out was a garbled moan that lost all definition into the padding of the mattress. Aleck squeezed their ass and hummed in amusement, causing delicious vibrations to shoot through their body. Gabriel figured their embarrassment and inability to speak were worth it.

Their cock aching and abandoned, bobbed beneath Alecksander's knuckles where his fingers were working their pussy with practiced motions that hit their sweet spot with aggressive strokes. It was becoming too much, and Gabriel wanted to come, butt they needed Alecksander to stuff him with that monster he called a dick. Now.

"P-please!" Was all they managed to get out, but the dragon understood and pulled back. Gabriel didn't see it, butt they heard Aleck rinsing out his mouth, before returning to their backside. His hands settled on either ass cheek to steady himself and not-so-low-key to just get some handfuls of angel ass. He let his cock hover between both of their holes, waiting for the angel to give the command. 

"Saaaaaaaay it. You _know_ ah love et when ye say such filth."

And if Gabriel was completely sober and not half fucked already, they might have been more embarrassed when they turned their head to meet Aleck's lust with their own and say, "Breed me, you animal. I want you to fuck my pussy."

If Aleck was shocked by the request, he didn't let it show. His smile only widened to reveal his sharp teeth, fake admonishment in his tone, "Breed you? Whot ah thing for an angel to say. What would your husband think?" They'd quit roleplaying once they'd made it to the building, butt Gabriel played along this time.

"I'll ask him tomorrow." And they shoved their ass back impatiently and impaled themselves.

" _'Come,Helen,come,givememysoulagain!'_ " Was the nigh unintelligible flurry of words that wrenched free of the dragon. Gabriel was certain they'd picked a different name, most certainly not 'Helen', for their game; they would have to ask about that later. 

For now, the dragon started moving. "Fuck. I. Fucking. Love. Angel. Pussy." He punctuated each word with an unforgiving thrust of his hips that buried Gabriel's face further into the mattress, but the redhead was too gone to care. They didn't often make love with this hole, butt the dragon certainly knew where to angle his cock to draw out the most amazing sensations in them both. They could feel the waves of vaginal orgasm that radiated warmth throughout them, as well as the familiar endorphin rush that had him babbling words of love and appreciation that were lost with the rest in the sheets. 

"Yer so good fer me, love." Gabriel loved when Aleck sounded like that. Like he couldn't hold back the thoughts in his head. "Gonna mark you up an make you mine. Put a fuckin ring on that finger and fat little babes in yer belly." 

Oh, that was definitely doing it for the angel. They were going to come, so they tapped Aleck's thigh to signal him. The dragon grunted and kept going, adjusting his position to better hit that sweet spot; his rough hand snaked beneath Gabriel to stroke at their cock and the angel burned with bone-melting orgasm. 

*Spongebob narrator voice: moments later…*

Gabriel was dead. Soft fabric smoothed over their chest and stomach before delicately swiping at their sensitized dick. Definitely dead. They were on their back now. One of those poor saps that had the orgasm of their life and just fucking died. They heard Aleck giggle and figured it wouldn't be so bad being dead if they could have the dragon with them. 

"Sap." Yeah, they'd been speaking aloud. Gabriel could feel the tint of embarrassment warm their cheeks. 

"As if you're one to talk!" And that was how The Pillow Fight started.

They wrestled on the bed and it was all teeth and claws, seeking to mark and bite. It was a type of play they'd started between activities to keep their adrenaline going, an excuse for them to continue those rough touches they both so craved without the obligation of orgasm. And if Aleck bit Gabriel hard enough to draw blood, the angel didn't seem to mind. There was a comfort in knowing that all their scars were proof of their connections with the dragon; a permanent reminder.

" _'Clad in the beauty of a thousand stars.'_ " The dragon's whisper inaudible except to those attuned by adoration to listen for it's sound.

This bite was on the junction between their neck and shoulder. The dragon told them once that this kind of mark was symbolic for his kind, and tonight, the angel purposely bared his neck to him; their own symbol of submission eternal. 

"I can't believe you've held out this long."

Gabriel was now pinned on his back beneath Alecksander while he slid his cock slowly, so devastatingly slowly, into their ass for the second time that night. 

"Yeh ah won last t'much longer." He slid further, still slowly, wanting one more orgasm for his angel before he let go himself. "Was savin ett fer this ass." Deeper. Butt not fully, he pulled out a bit and worked his way further still. "Knew you were an angel the first time I saw this ass." Deeper. "Fucking." Deeper. "Heavenly."

Alecksander was seated fully for barely a moment before pulling out almost completely and setting a rough pace that had only one objective: a damn good orgasm right fucking now. He jerked roughly on his angel's neglected cock determined to make them come first, butt he had so little time.

_'And all is dross that is not Helena.'_

Neither of them lasted long after that.

Gabriel's cock throbbed in Aleck's palm before shooting hot, sticky ropes over their belly and the sight and sounds of the angel's cries sent Aleck following his angel over the edge. 

"Fuckshitgodsdammitfuckinloveyerasssomuchbaby!"

He all butt literally exploded and they both watched in horror and fascination as the sheer volume of the dragon's orgasm distended Gabriel's belly the slightest bit. He hadn't even known that was possible.

"Oh. My. Gods. What- How- is that. You just-"

The pillow to the face brought Gabriel's stuttering to a halt. Aleck was quick with a kiss to get their attention. Butt the angel was on the way to a minor freak out.

"What am I gonna do? I mean I obviously don't blame you. At. All. Butt this is just so strange and I look pregnant and that's just awful. Not the looking pregnant part butt I'mjustsoworriedthatmysuitwontfitprooerlytomorrowandimnoingtolooksosloppyyyyyyyyy!"

 _Oh, shit. They're about to cry. Fix. This._

"Hey, hey! Babe, calm down, it's okay." Alecksander cupped the angels cheeks to pull them into a tender kiss. That seemed to work as the angel's breathing evened out, butt Alecksander kept going for good measure.

" _'O, thou art fairer than the evening air! Brighter art thou than flaming Jupiter!'_ Yer beautiful, angel. I love you. Ahm gonna marry you tomorrow. _'And none butt thou shalt be my paramour!'_ " 

Gabriel blushed and wilted, a bit exhausted from their brief panic(and also the solid four hours of foreplay and fucking?).

"'Sides, we can work on stuffin yeh up with a babe on the honeymoon."

That earned _him_ a pillow to the face. "I love you too, you oaf." 

They cleaned up as well as they could without leaving the bed, then snuggled in close. Gabriel hummed with content when Alecksander let his fingers comb through their hair. 

"So, will you recite that poem you've been quoting for me?"

Aleck winced. He was gonna kill Rory. Butt the way his angel glowed with anticipation had him thinking maybe he should thank him instead. 

"Of course, love."

*Deep breath*

The face that launch'd a thousand ships by Christopher Marlowe

Was this the face that launch'd a thousand ships,  
And burnt the topless towers of Ilium?  
Sweet Helen, make me immortal with a kiss.  
Her lips suck forth my soul: see where it flies!  
Come, Helen, come, give me my soul again.  
Here will I dwell, for heaven is in these lips,  
And all is dross that is not Helena.  
I will be Paris, and for love of thee,  
Instead of Troy, shall Wittenberg be sack'd;  
And I will combat with weak Menelaus,  
And wear thy colours on my plumed crest;  
Yea, I will wound Achilles in the heel,  
And then return to Helen for a kiss.  
O, thou art fairer than the evening air  
Clad in the beauty of a thousand stars;  
Brighter art thou than flaming Jupiter  
When he appear'd to hapless Semele;  
More lovely than the monarch of the sky  
In wanton Arethusa's azur'd arms;  
And none but thou shalt be my paramour!

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are fluffernutters and I love them. Leave questions in the comments and I'll answer them asbestos I can.


End file.
